A lamp appliance is an appliance that transmits and distributes light, and changes the light distribution of the light source, including, except light source, all parts and components required to secure and protect the light source, and wiring accessories necessary to connect with the power source. The lamp appliance, as a kind of luminaire, enables a light source to reliably emit light in order to meet demands for light of people engaged in various activities. An electrical lamp appliance includes an optical component, an electrical component and a mechanical component in addition to an electric light source. Most of lamp holders have no drainage function and need to be fixed by mechanical structures such as screws.